


What-If

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 04:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: X-man AU. Frannie (Rogue) thinks about what-ifs





	What-If

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_snipprts: prompt: if

Frannie stared out the window and sighed wistfully. Fraser (aka The Wolverine) and Ray Kowalski (aka Mystique) were walking across the campus of The Vecchio School For The Gifted and Ray had thrown his arm around Fraser's shoulder.

It was at times like this that Frannie thought about what-ifs, What if she hadn't been born a mutant. What if she had a cool power like Elaine who could control the weather. Instead, her power involved sucking the life force from anyone she touched. 

Sure, the super strength and the flying were cool, but sometimes when she saw people touching she didn't feel gifted.

She sighed again and turned away from the window. She walked down the hall and smacked right into someone and his papers went flying.

Turnbull was a student even though he didn't have powers yet. He was her boyfriend too.

'Oh, my,' Turnbull said as he reached for his papers. 

'Sorry. Sorry,' Frannie said as she helped him collect his papers.

'It's fine.'

A strand of hair fell in front of her face and before she could stop him, Turnbull reached out and put it behind her ear. She shivered as his finger brushed her skin.

That should have been enough contact to at least make him pass out, but he just stood there blushing.

'How come my power didn't work on you?' Frannie asked.

'Oh... well... you see... I learned today that I leech people's powers when I touch them. We can touch if you want.'

Frannie' eyes went wide as Turnbull's words sank in. There was so much she wanted to do, but there was one thing she wanted most of all.

She took off her glove and held Turnbull's hand in her own. She grinned wide as she felt his warm skin.


End file.
